


Passing the Time

by Taly00



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taly00/pseuds/Taly00
Summary: Optimus decides to take a break from his work.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things work out.
> 
> I wrote this 40 minutes before The Game Awards. Flexing 
> 
> This was written because I saw Megatron in Transformers (2019) #25.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Ugh_ . Optimus threw the datapad onto his desk and slouched into his chair. Optimus could swear his head felt like it was completely fried. If he had to read one more legal document...he shuddered at the thought. Working in his office anymore than he had already would probably lead to a clinical meltdown of boredom. He got up from his chair and walked towards his shelves; it was about time he gave himself a genuine break. Optimus started to pull some personal datapads from the shelf. He looked down and hummed in thought, _The Stardust Cascade by Analogue_ ; an interesting book that manages to provide a refined perspective of Cybertron’s society and its relationship to the Primacy, all in the confines of _adventure_. 

Optimus slightly frowned, adventure books weren’t necessarily what he needed right now. He put the datapad back and looked at the next one; _The Tyrest Accord, Revised First Edition by_ \- oh Primus not that one, he quickly placed it back on the shelf. Optimus realised that his personal selection wasn’t really going to offer a break he thought they might offer. Optimus crossed his arms and softly tapped his foot, so now what? Well, he’s definitely not going to walk across the hall and chat it up with Prowl, his small talk consists of law enforcement regulations and _litigation_ . Optimus shook his head, well there was always the rec room. But is that really what he wanted? A nice reprieve sure, but it was too loud and crowded especially during—Optimus looked at his chronometer— _especially_ at this hour. He just wanted to talk to someone.

Well who else was there? Ratchet was no doubt scolding some unlucky mech that forgot to schedule a software update. Hm...perhaps Elita? Optimus winced a little, she would probably want to spar with him, no doubt an interaction that would leave him in the medbay for minor repairs. Optimus huffed, he thought about what he could possibly do. 

Oh.

_Oh._

There was always Megatron. 

Yes, Megatron. Someone who just so happens to also have an office in this hallway. A few steps away. Optimus shrugged in thought, why not? Spice it up a little, talk about things other than government. He huffed a laugh and shook his head. Really? _Megatron?_ By Adaptus he was truly bored. What if he was busy? Optimus didn’t want to interrupt his work, or (Primus forbid) a call with Soundwave. Optimus certainly didn’t want to go back to his work though. So what if Megatron yells at him, Optimus could make an excuse. He needed to speak to Megatron, yes, for...critical discussion regarding the state of foreign diplomatic affairs! No, he won’t buy it. Megatron would probably be more angry if lied too. To the pits with it, if other mechs can walk into offices without preamble, he can too.

Optimus nodded to himself and straightened his shoulders. Even if it didn’t work out at least he made the effort to curb his boredom by talking to his former sworn enemy. Heh, what was he doing. Optimus strode out of his office before he could think otherwise. He approached Megatron’s office with some apprehension. Optimus stood there for some time, he raised his hand to rap on the door.

“Optimus Prime, I must speak with you.”

Primus help him.

“Good Afternoon, Lieutenant Prowl. What is it that you would like to speak about?”

“Complaints have risen towards Rodimus and his corral of mechs.”

_Just get inside the room._ Optimus panicked, he did not want to have this conversation right now. “Perhaps this is best spoken with Ultra Magnus, he handles any legal complications that may come forward.”

“I must insist sir, there was a skirmish within Maccadam’s Oil House.”

“A skirmish?” Optimus tensed up.

“Guns were drawn, sir.”

“Were any fired?”

“...no, sir. But some of the patrons wish to pursue legal action for emotional distress.”

Oh, great. Optimus gave out a quiet sigh. “And have these patrons presented any definitive statements?”

“...no, sir. But I must insist that we discuss Rodimus’ behavior. As an Autobot he must hold—”

“Prowl, I am about to have a meeting with Megatron that cannot be delayed. Please refer to Ultra Magnus if this problem persists. I have no doubt Rodimus will listen to him.”

Prowl looked like he was ready to argue but said nothing. “Understood, Prime.” He made a swift turn and walked towards Ultra Magnus’ office. 

Optimus looked back in front of Megatron’s door. He rapped on the door twice. 

He waited.

Optimus knocked again.

He waited some more.

Optimus shifted a bit from the long wait. Was Megatron not in his office?

Sure, Optimus could call him, but that would eliminate the chances of talking to someone in person. Megatron would probably snap a small comment about his work needing to be done and then cut the line. Optimus slouched a little. His head snapped up, he had an idea. He’ll just wait _inside_ of Megatron’s office. Yes, and when Megatron returns he’ll be inclined to inquiry as to why Optimus was in his office. A window to discuss before getting back to work, yes this could work. Optimus overrode the keypad lock and the doors slid open. 

When Optimus entered the room it was dim. Megatron’s desk had a few datapads scattered on top and his monitor was dim. The doors slid closed and Optimus noticed a soft hissing sound from the washracks. Ah. Well this is awkward. Optimus’ thoughts finally caught up with him; his plan was very _invasive_. Walk into someone’s office unannounced, did he really just stoop down to that level. How rude...no. He was bored, he just needed to talk for a while that’s all. Optimus was sure Megatron would understand. Besides, Megatron had done it to him before. Optimus moved towards Megatron's desk and sat down ina chair in front of the desk. The soft hissing was still going as Optimus waited for Megatron.

And waited.

Waited some more.

The wash racks were still being used.

What was Megatron doing?

Optimus tensed with worry. _Something’s wrong._ Or maybe not. Maybe Megatron enjoys the shower. Some mechs do, if they cared about their wax finish. Something Optimus knew Megatron didn’t really care for.

Optimus got up from the chair and approached the door to the washracks. The hissing spray of the solvent was there but there wasn’t any other audible sound. Optimus readied Ratchet’s comm to be called. Optimus reached to slowly slide open the door. About a quarter of the way open he peeked and saw Megatron. He appeared to simply be washing himself. Oh, whew, Optimus was glad he was okay.

Er...well now this is weird.

The humidity of the washracks began to seep out through the open door. Optimus was getting ready to close the door when the smells and heat from interface hit him in the face abruptly. Optimus flinch with surprise. The smash of senses made Optimus focus his attention back on Megatron. 

He was clearly doing something. Megatron had one of his arms resting against the wall over his head. His back was curved down and his other arm was— _oh._

Now that Optimus’ attention was solely focused on Megatron he heard the soft pants and wet squelches coming from what clearly had to be his exposed valve. Unfortunately (how was this unfortunate?) Optimus couldn’t see his valve between his legs but that didn’t change the fact that the smell of interface was _very well_ present. Megatron threw his head back and made a deep moan while quickening his pace. 

Optimus began to feel his plating warm up. Optimus wanted to shrink. He needed to leave, this was beyond invasive. Megatron’s panting and moans began to get louder, clearly reaching towards completion. 

No matter how loud the voice in his head was yelling, Optimus couldn’t find the strength to just _leave._ He was helpless as all of his senses were bombarded with the pleasure Megatron was giving himself.

Megatron shifted his aft out more and widened his stance. Optimus’ whole body went still, his brain went silent. He could see _everything._ Megatron had three fingers rammed deep into his valve. The squelching had become very audible and Megatron’s legs shook as a flood of lubricant and solvent dripped down his thighs. 

Optimus felt his spike panel ready to open. He shut down that request _hard._ It almost hurt. Megtron’s whines and moans echoed against the wash rack as he kept pumping his fingers in and out despite clearly having an overload.

Optimus’ felt an itch in his servos. He wanted to get closer. He became aware that his fans had turned on. Fortunately, they couldn’t be heard over Megatrons’ self-service. Optimus shifted a bit to alleviate the pressure behind his spike panel. Optimus scowled too himself, he still had a chance to leave. Megatron had his eyes shut and hadn’t noticed him this whole time. He can leave and handle this... _predicament_ alone. It would certainly give him the break he needed.

All of a sudden, a long moan came from Megatron as he slid down onto his knees and tilted his aft up in the air. His head rested against the tile floor and he used his support arm to— _oh Primus_. Megatron began to suck his fingers with abandon all the while his fingers in his valve pumped faster. 

Optimus’ breathing picked up, he stopped trying to control his fans. He let his spike slowly extend and he took a firm hold at its base. He shivered and began to slowly drag his fingers across his spike, teasing himself while staring at Megatron who was beginning to spread his legs more, lowering himself to the ground as his valve twitches and tightens around his fingers. 

Megatron had two fingers in his mouth as well, gently sucking and moaning around them. Optimus couldn’t help but imagine his spike being inside Megatron’s valve. They wouldn’t need any preparation, it was no doubt loose from use.

“ _Ah..hnn_ ” 

Optimus perked up when he heard Megatron remove the fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. Megtron shifted and slowed to add a _fourth_ finger into his valve. His pace went back up again and Optimus tightened his fist around his spike. Megatron’s deep moans and soft whines filled the wash rack again. His other hand braced against the wall. His face was slack with bliss and his mouth formed an ‘o’. The whines and moans rose in pitch as he was getting ready for another overload.

Optimus had ended up leaning against the door for support as he pumped his spike faster. Megatron’s legs started to tense up again as his face scrunched up in pleasure.

“ _Hn...oh Pr—nnn._ ” Megatron nodded his head up as he rammed his fingers hard and deep. Optimus was getting close. So was Megatron. Optimus’ spike was already covered in slick lubricant trickling out from stimulation, he started to tense up. Megatron continued to moan senselessly almost like a turbo fox in heat. All of a sudden Megatron’s fans hitched and his back bowed. His valve squirted lubricant between his fingers and poured into the puddle of the lubricant/solvent puddle beneath his knees. His face was slack of nothing but pleasure. 

Megatron looked stunning. Megatron laid there with his face and arms against the tile and aft still in the air. His fans were running hard but his face was relaxed. Optimus groaned loud and overloaded into the wash rack while his fans ran loud.

Megatron flinched when he realised the sound and he quickly got onto his knees and snapped his head towards the door. Optimus froze. Still with his spike extended in hand. The solvent was still running over Megatron’s body as he and Optimus stared at each other’s appearances.

Megatron seemed to compose himself from the surprise and huffed a laugh. He looked down to Optimus’ spike, which was starting to drip lubricant again. 

“Did you enjoy yourself Prime?” 

Optimus tried to form a response but couldn’t get out of his frozen state. He just stood there with a fist still around his spike, stuttering an apology. Megatron smirked and turned to face Optimus across the wash rack. He shifted his position and sat back with his legs spread apart. This let Optimus visibly see his gaping valve still slick with lubricant. Optimus was still trying to issue an apology but it seemed his body wanted to play whatever Megatron wanted to do. 

“Prime.”

“I—I am so—”

“Prime!”

Optimus stood ramrod straight and took his hand off his spike. All of his attention was focused directly on Megatron’s face.

Megatron spread his legs farther. “Prime, come here.”

“Megatron, I—”

“Prime. _Come here_.”

Optimus stepped over his spent and shut the door behind him. With his spike still extended, he walked over to Megatron. He stood in front of him still trying to keep his focus on Megatron’s face.

Megatron looked him up and down.

“Let’s have a little chat, shall we?”


End file.
